Rihan
Rihan (リハン, Rihan)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 He was among Prince Salé-salé's bodyguards under orders from Prince Benjamin,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 but has since been reassigned to Prince Tubeppa.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Appearance Rihan wears his hair in a queue style and has slited-eyes. He wears the standard Kakin military attire of zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. He also uses an earpiece in his left ear. Personality Rihan is a very perceptive individual. He can deduce the nature and ability of someone's Guardian Spirit Beast by simply being around it, even for only a short amount of time. He is quite confident in his ability to counteract against Prince Salé-salé's Guardian Beast. Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Rihan graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Rihan is among the other thirteen soldiers working under Prince Benjamin that is present during Balsamilco's explanation before the journey's start.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Later, Prince Benjamin orders his fourteen soldiers to act as both bodyguards and spies to all the other princes, and to report any information regarding the Princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters' abilities. Rihan becomes the Eighth Prince Salé-salé's bodyguard. On the second day of the voyage, while in the Eighth Prince's bedroom as Salé-salé secretly hints to two women what he intends to do at the banquet, Rihan observes that his Guardian Spirit Beast is tied to his libido and disappears on three occasions, which would potentially allow Rihan to terminate his mission in an instant. In the course of his 16-hour shift, he also analyzes the abilities of the prince's Guardian Spirit Beast, determining that when his fellow bodyguard is affected, he will have enough information to activate Predator. He estimates that if his ability can neutralize a Guardian Spirit Beast, he will be of great use to Prince Benjamin. Roughly 54 hours later, a small clone of Prince Salé-salé's Guardian Spirit Beast appears above Koroabde's head, Rihan determines that he has all the information he needs and activates his ability, which swallows the Guardian Spirit Beast as well as its clone. Having cleared his mission and being prevented from using any Nen for the following two days, Rihan contacts his superior to relay his success and request that his security shift be swapped with Yushohi's so the latter can assassinate the defenseless prince. He then talks directly to Yushohi, who claims that it is almost confirmed that Prince Fugetsu's Guardian Spirit Beast has teleportation capabilities.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 After Rihan is moved to Prince Tubeppa's room, Balsamilco tells him to lay low for a while before taking out Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast. He warns Rihan that he might be misinterpreting the Ninth Prince's ability, but cannot say anything more due to the conditions of Predator. As a hint, he reminds him that Shikaku was a Manipulator. Nonetheless, Rihan feels that his ability is being wasted since Tubeppa's Guardian Spirit Beast will not show itself, and since there is no guarantee that it is less dangerous than Halkenburg's. Noticing that Maor's Aura Nodes have been fully opened, he wishes to use Predator on Kurapika, but understands that due to the number of unknown abilities he has it would be ineffective. He thinks that Balsamilco is being overly cautious due to Shikaku's suicide and begins to reflect on it, realizing that the extremely powerful aura he felt would make defending oneself impossible. He wonders if Shikaku offered his own life in exchange for Benjamin's, but rejects the possibility due to the prince's personality.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Abilities & Powers Rihan has received military training. He has proven himself to be astute and analytical. Nen Rihan is a Nen user, although his superior Balsamilco believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Nonetheless, he appears to be profoundly knowledgeable about Manipulation Nen as well as Nen beasts. He has at least the ability to use Hatsu. Trivia * Rihan's text from Chapter 372 is missing in the weekly release. It was later added in the volume. Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers